bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Great Spirit Robot
The Great Spirit Robot was a Robot constructed by the Great Beings. It housed the Matoran Universe. It was made by the Great Beings and watched over by the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself before Teridax succeeded in his Plan to control the universe. History The Robot was created by the Great Beings over 100,000 years ago. They set Tren Krom to watch over it. Then Mata Nui was born, and he was set to watch over the Universe, while Tren Krom was exiled to a barren island and fused to a rock in a cave. Mata Nui's mission was to learn about the external Universe and then return to the Bionicle Solar system and reunite Spherus Magna. The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Hand of Artakha were created, the former to create Rahi, and the latter to enforce order in the Universe. The Hand, however, didn't last very long, and was replaced by the Toa. The Order of Mata Nui was also created around that time, to carry out Mata Nui's will. The League of Six Kingdoms once tried to overthrow Mata Nui and seize control of the Universe, but were defeated by the Brotherhood, a member of which got an idea how Mata Nui could really be overthrown. This Makuta, Teridax, soon took control of the Brotherhood and devised a plan to control the Universe. About 300 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Brotherhood infected Mata Nui with a virus that gradually put him to sleep. When Mata Nui finally fell asleep, a great earthquake shook the Universe, in an event known as the Great Cataclysm. After the Great Cataclysm, most of the islands in the Matoran Universe shot to the surface. Mata Nui was also dying and was close to death when the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. The Toa Inika were sent to Voya Nui to recover the Kanohi Ignika, and heal Mata Nui. However, they were too late, and Mata Nui died. The whole Universe would have been flooded in about three days, but Toa Matoro sacrificed his life to revive Mata Nui. Life in the Universe was still in danger, because the the Brotherhood found a way into the Universe Core. A countdown was also triggered in the Ignika, at the end of which it would drain the life of all beings in the Universe. The mask soon realized it was a threat to the Universe, and eventually sacrificed itself to fully awaken Mata Nui. When Mata Nui awoke, Makuta Teridax shoved Mata Nui's spirit out of his body and took control of it himself, successfully gaining control of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui's spirit was banished to the Ignika, which was itself banished from the Matoran Universe. After Teridax finally gained control over the Universe, he traveled to Bara Magna to fight and destroy Mata Nui. After battling him in an older prototype robot, Teridax was finally killed by a small piece of Aqua Magna, which had broken off during its flight through space, as it approached. The Matoran Universe fell on the now-recreated Spherus Magna. The inhabitants escaped and made new lives for themselves on their new home. Known Islands and Locations The Matoran Universe is comprised of various domes; massive, individual caves separated by gates with oceans and islands of their own. Also, during the Great Spirit Robot's stay on Aqua Magna, some new locations were made on Aqua Magna's surface: On Aqua Magna Mata Nui: An island that was created on Aqua Magna's surface by a malfunction in Mata Nui's camaflouge system when he crash-landed during the Great Cataclysm. Due to a leak of Energized Protodermis, the island was covered in plantlife. After the Matoran population of Metru Nui was placed into Matoran Spheres, the Toa Metru brought them to live there (who gave up their Toa Power to be Turaga and to release the Matoran), naming the island after the Great Spirit. Eventually, the Matoran went back to Metru Nui, and the Toa Nuva released the Bohrok swarms. When Mata Nui awakened, the island, which had been made completely barren, was destroyed. Voya Nui: An island that was created during the Great Cataclysm. It was originally part of the Southern Continent, and was the area where the Kanohi Ignika was kept. Many caves existed beneath the island. During the Great Cataclysm, it rocketed out of the universe, and was floating on Aqua Magna. Molten protodermis created a new but unstable landmass on the shore, and a city was settled on it called Mahri Nui. Mahri Nui: Was a underwater city/island located near the Pit. It was originally part of Voya Nui until a portion of the land grew unstable and collapsed into the ocean. A number of Matoran lived here in building surrounded by giant air bubbles harvested by Hydruka. Abilities and Traits The robot was 40,000,000 feet tall (12,192 kilometres), and housed a number of islands. It controlled all of the inner elements inside of its shell. Matoran had to be constantly working in order to keep the robot functioning. It also could fly, produce lasers, and controlled Gravity. The Robot was shut down after Teridax, who was controlling the robot at the time, was killed. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' (Near the End) *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: Journey's End Part 1: All That Glitters'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' Trivia *In Graphic Novel 8, the Great Spirit robot was shown in the form of Mata Nui's "Toa" body. Category:Robots